<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>大提獨奏 2020.03 by aciannaica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748116">大提獨奏 2020.03</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica'>aciannaica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:29:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>. Twosetviolin RPS<br/>. OOC<br/>. NSFW<br/>. HB</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>大提獨奏 2020.03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2020.03<br/>取名廢的我，另個名字是無關陳的裴楊www</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>楊坐在觀眾席上閉眼沉醉著大提琴的獨奏。<br/>
裴的演奏是如此完美，<br/>
一舉一動、一拉一撥都猶如藝術品般無瑕。<br/>
優美低沉的琴聲就像昨晚枕邊人的耳語......</p><p>楊發現自己勃起了。<br/>
在這音樂廳裡，在裴的樂聲中。<br/>
楊微微蜷曲著身子，強迫自己冷靜下來，<br/>
沒有人注意到裴看向觀眾席時嘴角勾起的笑。<br/>
掌聲散去。</p><p>楊抱著花束走向休息室，站在門前時想著，<br/>
沒事的，自己沒做錯什麼，只是在享受他的音樂罷了。<br/>
楊深吸一口氣後打開門。<br/>
裴坐在沙發上閉目休息，外套丟在一旁。<br/>
楊將花放下，走到裴面前伸手摘下他的眼鏡，轉身放到前面的桌上。<br/>
在他身後的裴張開眼睛，眨了幾下確認眼前的人是誰後坐正身子抱住楊的腰將他往自己拉。</p><p>楊僵硬的跌坐在裴的大腿上，裴的額頭抵著他的背。<br/>
剛剛快結束時怎麼了，看你蜷成一團的。<br/>
楊抖了一下說，沒事，就是突然胃痛了下。<br/>
那我幫你揉揉。<br/>
裴笑了下，右手不輕不重的按壓著楊的腹部，<br/>
哼著剛剛演奏的曲子，楊緩緩放鬆的躺靠在他懷裡。<br/>
裴的左手輕輕磨娑著楊的下巴，如果楊是隻貓的話，<br/>
這時侯應該瘋狂呼嚕了吧。</p><p>楊，你剛剛勃起了，對吧。<br/>
楊嚇得想站起身，裴右手的力道加重，將楊禁錮在自己懷裡。<br/>
楊滿臉通紅顫抖著，裴只是細碎的親吻著他。<br/>
從後頸到側頸，經過耳垂時輕咬了下，<br/>
然後抓著楊的下巴扳過他的臉親吻他。<br/>
裴捏著楊的臉頰迫使他張嘴伸出舌頭和他交纏，<br/>
原本在楊腹部的手已經解開了皮帶和拉鍊，<br/>
裴一邊粗暴的親吻他一邊溫柔的撫摸他。<br/>
楊在裴的手下逐漸興奮起來，裴的吻也越來越溫柔。<br/>
突然傳來一群人的腳步聲在門外停下。</p><p>楊閉上眼聲音顫抖著，裴......門......<br/>
裴看了一眼門，沒事，門鎖著。<br/>
裴先生，請問您能接受採訪了嗎？<br/>
抱歉，稍等我一下。<br/>
裴停下動作，解開領帶後打了個漂亮的蝴蝶結，<br/>
拉上拉鏈，將皮帶系了回去。<br/>
撫平襯衫上的皺痕後，安撫的親了親楊的唇角。<br/>
裴抱著楊將他放到沙發上，站起身來整理自己的衣服，拿起桌上的眼鏡戴上。</p><p>回頭看著癱坐在沙發上失神的楊，裴吻了下他的額頭。<br/>
乖，剩下的回家再繼續。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>謝謝你的閱讀uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>